paxcalradicafandomcom-20200213-history
Aernlandr
The Duchy of Aernlendr '' A map of Aernlendr by the Aernlendr cartographer Garren Ford Aernlendr is the country of mountains, hills, and stubbornness. It’s said each man or woman from Aernlendr carved out of a mold of iron, and refuse to bend to anything. This can be seen on every level of Aernlendr culture. They’re the warriors, the defenders and the toughest men the region of Korenna have to offer. . History and Culture TL;DR Aernlendr is the smallest of the three Duchies. Being considered the little brother by the other two. It sits upon the Silver Peninsula, and controls a wide swathe of the weary mountains. In fact, it’s culture is based on the mountains. The people are stere-typically stubborn, strong, and short. Many settlements dot the high peaks and valleys of the Weary mountains, while the large portion of the population lives in the green low-country, which is hilly in of itself. This makes Aernlendr extremely hard to invade. As the only way to get into the country is through two border passes, and the sea. Notes about Aernlend Aernlenders follow the ancient worship of the Heavens much like the rest of Korenna, they go to church isn’t a word gatherings, and have monasteries dotted around the country. Aernlenders often have black, brown or red hair, and on average are very short. The average man being around 5’7-5’9 while the women are around 5’3-5’6 on average. Stereo-typically however, Aernlendrs are described as a stout people, and extremely strong. Aernlenders are deeply patriotic and will defend their people before anything else. They have deep-rooted family trees. Strong familial ties and a strong worship of the Heavens make Aernlendr deeply suspicious of foreigners. They consider anyone from the Marches or Rossbrien to be rivals, and are very hostile to those specific peoples. Morrick is the second largest city in Korenna, second only to Bemilar in Ezrela. It contains the Bannerettes, a order of warriors, diplomats and scholars all in one dedicated to upholding honor in combat. The Academy is located in the capital of Morrick. To be a Bannerette is to essentially be a Knight. Able to carry their own banner. They are the knightly equivalents. The Mountain Guard. They guard against any invasion through Aernlendr's mountains. They hold forts, lookouts, and outposts across the Weary mountain chains, and are mainly made up of reformed felons and misfits. The Duke Anton ‘the Prince of Bears’ of Aernlendr, an aging man who suffered smallpox. Considered to be going insane. History of Aernlend. Before the age of Migration, Aernlendr was said to be inhabited by disgusting creatures, and short, stocky men. It’s resources were untapped, and it was considered a wasteland for much of its early history. That is until the great Aern Hammerhand came through the Western pass. He came with ten thousand people from the North. He was said to have been brought from the Heavens, forged from the iron of the mountains, and the intelligence of the sea. He waged a decade long war against the beasts of the Silver Peninsula, and the short men of the mountains. That was finally ended when the last beast was slain, and the last of the Pagans were driven to the farthest depths of the Weary Mountains. And so Aernlandr was born, after a century-long stint of being a petty Kingdom, it eventually fell under the control of the Royal Family of Korrena, which formed the Korennan Kingdom. A minor golden age fell upon the three duchies under the large Kingdom. Colonies of Aernlandr began to form in the Slaver Isles, the famous Mountainguard of the Weary Mountains was formed, headed by expert trackers, third sons of nobility, and manned by reformed criminals and brave volunteers. Other than the small city of Herrenet, and the tens of minor settlements in valleys and on the coast. The great capital of Aernlendr is Morrick. The city of a six hills. Overlooking the massive city of Morrick is the Grey Fort. The port of Morrick is second only to Erzzelas capital port in the former kingdom. The DucaP palace is said to be massive in scale and luxury. Great monuments of warriors sit across Parade Street. And in Capital Square, is the Academy of Bannerettes. The Academy stands to train the nobles, and the patrons of nobles, in the ways of combat, diplomacy, and warfare. Training them to be skilled in swordplay and in peace. Bannerets are one of the highest honors for any Aernlendrs, and are often seen adventuring across the mainland and beyond. Serving their lords, their honor, and sometimes, whoever pays best. Recent History: Duke Anton, often called the Prince of Bears, is perhaps the most competent duke Aernlendr will ever know. In his decades of rule, he has reformed the Mountainguard, reinforced Fort Illusia on the border with Rossbrien, and has formed an alliance with the Sea-Lord Visika of the Slavers Isles. He however is brought low by his old age. And will supposedly die soon. In his twilight hours, he has been driven mad through a recent case of smallpox, which he barely survived. Now the Prince of Bears sprouts warmongering talk to the likes of Rossbrienand the Duchies alike. Many in court and across the Duchy are waiting upon his death, hoping a war can be avoided.